Lemme' Play!
by KairiLuv
Summary: OneShot. After buying themselves a TV, PS2 and some games, Cloud & Leon find themselves isolated in the Red Room. Yuffie wants to play, Squall says no. Who gets the last laugh? Review please.


A/N: WELL! I thought I'd write another one-shot. A nice simple one, from past experiences. I'm guessing some of you readers could even relate. As the title suggests, there'll be no violence or bad language. Just a simple event. Who knows if it could go further, I doubt it but ah well. The characters won't be completely OOC, just doing things they wouldn't usually do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, now read on…

**Lemme' Play!**

**Y**uffie pushed open the door to the Red Room stifling a yawn. Her hazy indigo eyes widened in confusion, the sight was …strange. Squall sat his rigid body on the edge of the double bed with a Play Station 2 controller in his tight grasp. Cloud sat beside him, unblinking and staring at the TV perched in front of them. Yuffie rubbed her eyes and yawned freely, it was 10pm, they had to be up early the next morning for the usual patrolling.

"Uh… guys?" Both males hushed the teen without even glancing her way. Her brows drew together with hands firmly on her hips. "What're you doing?" No answer, she sighed.

"Health is low." Cloud muttered in monotone and blinked for the first time. Yuffie noticed the reddened eyes and the empty bottles of cola carelessly flung around the room. Aerith wouldn't be too pleased. Yuffie walked over to them and sat herself on the bed, her muscles throbbing from the everyday battles with the Heartless, as she just observed the scene.

"Health." Cloud repeated, only more forcefully.

"I can see that Strife! I'm not stupid." Squall bit back, his thumbs and fingers frantically clicking the buttons. Cloud narrowed a gaze his way before turning back to the TV.

"So this is where you've been all day." Yuffie said to herself more than anyone. No response. Big surprise. "What're you playing on?" Once again she was hushed by the pair.

After an unbearable silence, Cloud moved. Yuffie heard his bones click unpleasantly trying to register what movement was. The volume was flicked on and Yuffie heard the shrieking of creatures attacking a strong male that Squall was controlling.

"God Of War." Cloud answered her finally, handing her the casing. Yuffie eyed the cover before scanning the plotline on the back, her eyes shifted uneasy to the screen once more.

"You know playing this in the dark is bad for your eyes." She groaned inwardly, she was starting to sound like Aerith.

"So? Adds to the effect. Or are you afraid Yuffie?" Squall's eyes were like stone, dull and unreadable. His mouth was relaxed, as were most of his features, still with no trace of a smile.

"I am not!" Yuffie protested. Cloud smiled at this, watching the pair.

"Argh, I told you she would notice." Yuffie rose a brow at Squall's remark.

"Who would notice what?" She asked cautiously, her eyes narrowed questioningly.

"You. Since you haven't been around my ass all day I knew you'd come and find me."

"Excuse me! Don't flatter yourself. Besides it isn't _me_. You follow me 'cause you think I'm not capable of looking out for myself, proved you wrong today since I was the only one patrolling the Second and Third District!" Yuffie added, she was proud of this achievement.

"Quiet, it's a Boss Battle." Yuffie rolled her eyes, bitterly willing this Kratos person to be killed so Squall would lose. Tearing her eyes from the screen and Kratos' wild blades Yuffie noticed a small pile of games beside the bed. Stretching over she plucked them from the floor and scanned the covers.

"Are you guys on some sorta gaming spree?" Yuffie whispered to Cloud, who nodded watching the TV.

"I'm after Squall, unless you want a go?" Cloud offered, nodding towards the screen. Yuffie could now make out his blood-shot eyes and shockingly his hair lacked it's usual volume.

"No. It's too complicated for her, and she's too young. It'll give her nightmares." Yuffie gasped.

"I'm not the one who bolts up at night in a cold sweat!" Yuffie responded. Both shared the double bed in the Green Room, giving Aerith and Cloud their privacy. Neither of them approved of this.

"Children please. Squall, just kill that thing and Yuffie, just look at the games." Cloud cut in. Yuffie huffed and pouted, sure she was the youngest, and the license was prescribed to over 18 year olds, but that doesn't mean it would give her nightmares.

The only game that had ever had that effect on her was Resident Evil, and that was only when she was 7, Squall had sourly never let her forget it.

"Resident Evil 4, God Of War 2, Silent Hill." Yuffie read to herself. Most of them she knew were horror. Why the sudden fascination with PS2 games? And when did they even own a PS2, or a TV for that matter.

"I think the darkness is starting to get to you… maybe you should take up a more, optimistic hobby, like… gardening or cooking?" Yuffie teased. Squall didn't say anything, Cloud just smiled slightly blowing a lop-sided spike from in front of his eyes.

Squall gritted his teeth and threw the controller to the floor, hearing the _thud_,Yuffie looked over to the screen. Blood written words read: You Are Dead.

"Oh very observant." Squall clicked his knuckles and led himself back on the bed. Yuffie smiled as Squall rubbed his eyes just beneath her.

"You're tired." Cloud spoke up as he led on his stomach and picked up the black controller.

"….. Just thirsty." Squall answered. Lie.

"Lemme' have a go." Yuffie asked, Squall groaned. "Aww, come on Squally, lemme' play."

"Let her Leonhart. It's not like she can die, Kratos is pretty strong right now." Squall groaned again. "Just let her find the chests, it's not like we enjoy trying to find them. A fresh mind might help."

"Yeah…" Yuffie added uncertain with shifting orbs.

"No." Yuffie felt a pang in her stomach, her eyes hardened.

"Why not?" She questioned, with an offensive tone. He didn't answer, just sat upright and shuffled himself to the edge of the bed once more. "Hey, answer me Leon, why not?" Yuffie rarely used that name, she loathed it.

"'Cause you'll ruin it!" He spat back, their eyes connecting. Yuffie felt a lump in her throat and a weight in her stomach. Ruin it?

"Leon!" Cloud said in disbelief, giving him a shove. Cloud had always acted like Yuffie's older brother, it was second nature to know when something had hurt the ninja. Cloud killed a few flying creatures, quite gruesomely, Yuffie realised. He saved his progress before offering her the controller, "Go ahead Yuffie." Hints of his voice were returning to their monotone ways. Yuffie shook her head and instead leaned against the backboard of the bed. Her hand dove into her shorts pocket and pulled out a mobile phone. Her venomous eyes stared at the miniature screen, and she was aware the boys were watching her. "I didn't steal it, I found it." Yuffie paused, with the returned sound of gnarling beast trying to maul Kratos, she started playing her own game, 'Quadropop.'

Yuffie had become addicted to this game all day, since most of the time she was wandering aimlessly back and forth through the alleyways, she had been grateful for finding this phone. Quadropop was exactly like Tetras, only with colourful musical notes and a funky tune, out of respect she had muted the sound so they could play their own game.

Yuffie felt the bed give way as weight shifted to her. Momentarily she caught Squall's gaze beside her before resuming her game and trying her best to ignore his presence.

"What you doing?" His voice unusually gentle, maybe even containing guilt?

"Playing." Cloud looked over his shoulder at the two darker haired occupants of the room. Cloud knew Squall had hit a nerve before he did, Yuffie was now playing him at his own game. Shaking his blonde spikes he let them talk without a second thought of interrupting.

"Hasn't Aerith got that game too?" Yuffie nodded silently. Squall drew a hot breathe, about to start a sentence.

"Shh. Concentrating." Cloud snickered from the front of the bed, clearing his throat he hid his smile.

"Can I try after you?" Squall asked noting how dangerously close Yuffie now was to losing.

"Nope," Yuffie paused, "You'll ruin it." Yuffie flashed a bright smile before hopping off the bed and switching off the phone.

"Night boys." Yuffie waved to the dumbstruck Squall before closing the door behind her. She could hear the sounds of Cloud laughing as she strutted down the corridor.  
One thought ran through the ninja's mind, _Squall's favourite leather jacket is gonna get it. Do I hide it or find some trusty scissors...?_

* * *

A/N: Something simple, that most people must have gone through. Quadropop does exist though, it's a game you can have on your mobile in the UK, pretty neat and very addictive :D. Review please! No flames. Your Authoress, Kai xoxox 


End file.
